The Woman Beyond the Fence
by PurrlfangAuraWarrior
Summary: Eve, daughter of Alfred Jones and Natalia Arlovskaya, looses her ball in a crack in the backyard fence. When she goes beyond it, she meets a strange woman who says strange things, and is somehow connected to her father's past. (domestic AmeBel warning)


A/N: Don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, as they all belong to their owners respectively. Welp, enjoy the story!

* * *

Eve bounced the ball up and down in her tree house. She liked the calm rustling of the leaves and creaking of the wood. It had a very good smell, too, the bark and the planks that made up her tree house. Her daddy had just finished building it for her earlier that October. She really liked it. She even filled it up with toys from both the Americas and Eastern European countries. It was so fun to her, she sometimes played from noon to twilight.

But only just, because her mother, Natalia, would always call her in at that time, and not a minute after. Eve could never understand why. It was always when you could start to see Venus at the horizon, and observe the red light combing through the atmosphere. Maybe the witching hour was soon after that, or maybe it was just to come inside for dinner.

Whatever the reason, Eve just obeyed her mother partly because she knew best, and partly because she was terrifying when she was mad. Fortunately, she hadn't seen that kind of thing in her father, Alfred. And hopefully she would never see it.

So she just sat there on the floor planks, watching the sun dip into the horizon like a ship out at sea, waiting for the call.

After a while later, it finally came, but it wasn't from her mother. It was her daddy.

"Hey, Eve! Come on in! I'm in trouble if you don't!" Alfred's voice came out like a sonic boom, roaring over the grass, however still managing to be kind and silly-like.

"Okay, Daddy, I'm coming!" Eve shouted, trying to sound just as loud as he was. She heard the door closing, meaning he had already went inside to wait. She looked out to the sunset, which was already sprouting stars behind it. She snickered to herself.

 _Well, no wonder why the call came late. Daddy never likes doing things on time like Mommy_ , she thought to herself.

Eve grabbed her ball, and carefully climbed down the ladder, holding it under her arm. She jumped the last few steps, and landed on the ground below in a little thud. Once she steadied herself, she raised the ball over her head and started running towards the house.

After running a few paces, Eve suddenly tripped over a tree root, and started falling. Giving a startled scream, she let the ball slip out of her fingers, and used her arms to protect her face. After making contact with the hard ground, she slid forward a little, giving her a scrape on her elbows.

"Ow…" Eve said quietly, and pushed herself off the ground, making painful grunts. She patted down her dress and looked at the state of it. "Aw, now it's all dirty! Mommy is gonna get mad at me!" she pouted. Giving a frustrated sigh, she looked around for the ball.

It had rolled down the hill, and disappeared in a rather large crack in the fence. However beyond the fence was all forest. And that was her favorite and last ball. Belarus wouldn't get her another one, and might force America not to.

Eve clenched her teeth. She had to get inside now, not wanting her daddy to get in trouble with her mother. But this would only take a second, she decided.

She ran, at a slower pace, down rthe hill, wanting to hurry up. When she reached the bottom, she contemplated on how, exactly, she would get up there. She couldn't go through the crack, it was too small, even for her. Just as she thought she might at well just ask her daddy to get it for her, a soft plop sounded beside her and rustled the grass. She quickly turned and backed away, fearing it was a poisonous snake.

But she blinked as she realized it was her ball. A wide smile spread on her face as she grabbed it and held it tight. "Yes!" she said, and turned her heel to start walking towards the house. Then she stopped. And turned around again.

What threw it back? she wondered, knowing that the ball couldn't hop over the fence all on its own. Maybe another kid was behind the fence?

Frozen in place in surprise and fear, Eve debated on what to do. Finally, taking a deep breath, she set the ball down securely at the foot of the fence. She took small steps towards the crack and felt the earth. It was soft enough.

Eve looked at her dress and sighed. "Well, it's already dirty." And with that, she dropped on all fours and started digging. It got really messy fast due to the fact she was in a hurry. "Only-take-a second-" she told herself. Although, it was actually taking a little while, she stayed determined, not wanting to be left in the unknown.

Finally, she made a little hole under the crack that she could squeeze herself through. When she did, she tumbled out, and used the momentum to propel herself forward, and push up in a standing position with her arms wide at her sides.

"Ta-da!" she said, beaming triumphantly as someone who just won a gold medal in the olympics. Only, there wasn't anyone there. Or maybe there was? It was getting late, and she was squinting to see anything.

Dropping her arms in disappointment, Eve let a pout form on her face. "I guess not," she said, sighing. She turned her heel, and got ready to squeeze herself through again.

Oh no wait, little thing, don't go.

Eve stopped in her tracks. Did she hear that? No, she didn't think so. It felt weird, she had heard that voice from behind her, but not with her ears. Like inside her head, but was that possible? It was a deep, feminine voice, but oddly soothing, like how you'd think a bedtime storyteller would sound like. But even so, Eve was scared beyond belief at what would happen next.

 _I am going to go back to the house._

Eve stayed where she was.

 _I will not turn around._

She pivoted in place.

 _I will NOT open my eyes! Don't do it!_

Eve's eyelids shot up after a lot of pressure, and looked upon the source of the mind-breaking voice.

It was a woman, who had not been there the second before, Eve assured. She was so distinguishable, even though it was dark.

The woman had waist-length, dark, black hair with a braid in the front, and a red-and-blue headband with droopy feathers dangling from it. She wore a weird-looking shirt and pants that were light brown and had straps hanging down from them. They looked faded. And, finally acknowledging her face, Eve noticed that she had a dark toned skin, dark lips, and dark brown eyes. She also had red lines (fingerpaint, maybe?)on her cheeks.

The woman took steps forward, and Eve backed away a few steps before falling down. The women stood above her for a second, scaring Eve at how intimidating and tall she was, then bent down, a light smile on her face.

 _Oh, I'm sorry, little one, did I scare you? Are you alright?_

Eve just stared, wide eyed at the person in front of her. What was she doing here? How did she get here, if she wasn't there a second ago? Why was she wearing such strange clothes? What-

There were so many questions running through Eve's head at a million miles a second, but all she could really get out was "Um, wh-who are you?"

 _Who, me?_

The women gave a chuckle and placed a hand on Eve's head, and pat it. Eve tensed at how cold she was. Or at least she thought she was, but there was a warmness to it, too. It was very confusing.

 _Nobody important. However, I do know your father. I didn't know he had a daughter until you called out to him in your little house up there. I was just visiting him. Or trying to. He's probably busy, trying to be a country and everything._

Eve blinked. What was this women talking about? Her daddy being a country? What did that mean?

"Um, a c-country? What?"

The women looked puzzled, and dropped to her knees so that her eye's were eye level with her.

 _Well, surely you know? No? Your father is the United States of America. He is the land that you stand on now. Or rather, the human representation. I am like that, too. I used to be this land, but now I'm not. Do you understand?_

"I, um, I think so?" No she didn't. Her father, Alfred Jones, America? How? It made no sense!

The woman smiled again. But Eve was still curious. "Er, so if you're...not this land, and my daddy is, then how are you still here?" Out of a lack of anything else to say. The woman frowned and had a look of sadness on her face as she looked away.

 _Well, I guess you could say I am not here. I am a spirit, or do you prefer the word "ghost?"_

Eve's eyes widened, but didn't say anything, as she found her throat to be dry.

 _It was a terrible thing to happen, however I do see the brave new world that came out of it. I only wis America didn't fight with me so much. I do miss being this land._

Her eyes fell upon Eve again, and she gave a slow, sad smile.

 _However, it is in the past now. And the future can always make up for it. And even so, I wonder...Little one, could you say your full name for me?_

Despite the situation, Eve's face brightened, as she loved introducing herself using her full full name. "My name is Eve Natalia Taured Jones!" At this, the woman beeped at her and laughed.

 _Very good, and quite interesting, I think. Well, Eve, it's a pleasure to meet such a nice girl such as yourself! I know you'll make your parents proud._

Eve was beaming at her, a prideful feeling in her chest. "Thank you, miss! I am! I am! And what is your name, miss, if you don't mind me asking?" she said politely, determined to show good manners to this nice lady.

 _Oh, my name? Hm. Well, I guess you could call me Ayiana._

"Ayiana? Cool-I mean, ahem, how nice! Wanna see my daddy?" The woman laughed again.

 _Oh no, Eve, that's alright. My time is almost up. And, believe me when I say this:_

She put a hand to the side of Eve's face, however her touch felt a little warmer than before.

 _You look so much like your father. I'm glad I met you, Eve. You're a wonderful granddaughter._

Ayiana's eyes widened as she put her hand to her mouth, and looked down at Eve. Eve just looked puzzled. _Granddaughter?_

Ayiana loosened her eyelids and smiled again. She ran her fingers through Eve's hair, and Eve could make out tears in her eyes. Why was she crying?

Then, she drew nearer and planted a kiss on Eve's forehead. It filled her insides with warmth like a steady campfire. She couldn't help but smile, the sensation was like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

 _Now run along. It's getting very late now, and I think your parents may be worried for you._

Eve nodded, and turned to go through the crack. But as she reached it, the lady spoke again.

 _Oh, and please, Eve, if you will, tell your father, my boy, I love him dearly._

Eve tilted her head in confusion. My boy? She repeated the sentence in her mind a few times before smiling and waving. "I'm glad I met you, too!"

Ayiana smiled one last time before waving back.

Eve squeezed through the crack once more, running up the hill, so eager to tell her parents that she even forgot to pick up the ball. As she got up, she noticed that her mom was sitting there on a log, arms tight around her knees. Eve didn't care to notice.

"Mommy, Mommy! I'm here, Mommy!"

Her mom's head alerted up immediately. She pushed off her log, and sprinted to Eve.

"You're here? You're here?" she shouted and picked Eve up and locked her in a big tight embrace. Eve returned it, and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Then, she felt wet drops on her face. Eve looked up at her mom. They were coming from her eyes. Had she been crying all this time?

Her mother sniffed, and pulled a phone out of her pocket. She still had Eve in a tight grip, so she didn't see what she was doing. Finally, she put it to her ear and waited. After a few seconds, her face brightened up.

"Hello? Amer-Alfred-she's here. Oh Lord, she's here." She sounded very relieved, but still very firm. She waited for a few seconds, then said, anger in every word, "Yes. Come back. And you better have a good reason for not doing what I told you to do." She hung up.

Suddenly her mom's expression changed as she looked at Eve. There was anger on every inch of her face, except in her eyes, which Eve thought showed a teeny bit of fear and worry. The sudden change made Eve pull back in alarm.

Finally, her mother put her down and gripped her arm; hard. Ignoring Eve's wails of pain and complaint, and pulled her in the house. She threw her on the couch and stalked across the room, turning around at the end.

"Where were you, young lady? Do you realize how worried you made us? We had thought you left home, or worse! What the hell were you thinking? What do you have to say for yourself?" she yelled at her. Tears started forming at the ends of her eyes. She made her mommy and daddy worry? Did they really care for her that much? What had she done?

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Eve said, choking a sob. Before she could say anything else, her daddy came through the door, stalking in. His eyes widened in concern and disbelief when he saw Eve. "Where were you, Eve?" he asked.

This might've been the wrong thing to say, as her mother straightened herself up and went over to where her father was standing. "Where were you? You didn't actually make sure she went in like I told you to, Alfred Jones! What were you doing? Were you watching your 'football' or something? What. Is. Your. Excuse?"

Alfred flinched in fear. "I-I admit, I got a little d-distracted…" her mother looked about ready to bite his head off, "B-But, I was only gone for a moment before coming back outside, and she didn't answer my calls, so I assumed she went to her room, since I was in the garage." Her mother still looked like she wanted to bite his head off.

"And then, I realized sh-she wasn't coming down to get the food I bought for her-"

"You were going to feed _my_ daughter your disgusting fat food?"

"N-No! It wasn't! It was Chinese-"

"I don't care!"

He looked as if he was caught in a dead end situation. It almost looked as if she was cornering him, the way he was backing away bit by bit.

"We're, um, we're getting off subject here! It's not my fault she wouldn't answer my calls!" Eve panicked a little internally as her mother took one last death glare at him before turning to her. The glare softened a bit, but still scary nonetheless.

"And you, Eve, why didn't you answer father's calls?" she asked.

"I didn't hear them! At all! Th-The first time I did, and I answered, but I didn't hear any after that!" Eve answered. She was telling the truth, she really didn't hear them, but why had she not? He had a booming voice. It was impossible for people who were in a three radius not to hear him. Her mother noticed this too, as she gave a skeptical 'That's-not-possible-and I'm-suspicious' look.

"Well then, didn't you see him? Why didn't you go to him?"

Eve shook her head. "I didn't see him, either. I was on the other side of the fence, a little ways away from that crack."

Her father's eyes widened. "But I looked for her there! I thought it had looked suspicious, so I looked all over, even over the fence, she wasn't there!" Her mother's eyes didn't leave her.

"Tell the truth, Eve. Where were you, why didn't you see him?" she said sternly.

Tears were still trickling down her cheeks like water jets. "I-I didn't see him, Mommy! Honest! I just went under the crack to get my ball, then I met this nice lady who said Daddy was the land I was standing on, but she was before he was, and-" as Eve let her words come out so fast about the details of Ayiana and the things she said, her parents' eyes widened in fear.

"Eve-Eve, stop! Slow down," the anger in her mother's voice was replaced with concern, "Who was the woman? Does she know us? Did she say anything about us?"

Eve shrugged. "She said she knew Daddy. But she called him 'America.' She said he was a country, but that's not right, is it?"

Her mother and father stared at each other, alarm and anxiety still showing in their eyes. They almost looked as if they were having a conversation with their minds. Finally, they turned back to her. And this time, her father spoke.

"Eve. Who was she? What did she do?" Eve just blinked at him. Didn't she say already?

"She said her name was Ayiana, and we were just talking. She was wearing weird clothes, and red fingerprint on her cheeks! And she had dark skin, too," Eve didn't see her daddy's eyes widening, "And I think she said she was visiting you, Daddy. She said you were 'her boy' or something?"

He ran over to the couch, bent down to her eye level, and leaned forward. "And you say you saw her beyond the fence?" he asked, quietly but clearly compared to his normal voice. It scared Eve just a little bit.

He quickly turned to face her mother, and started speaking in a different language. It sounded kind of like Belarusian, or maybe Russian, but Eve couldn't tell, until they said a word that she knew by heart in Belarusian. маці. Mother.

After the conversation, he turned to her again and said, "Can you show me where you saw her?" Eve blinked, but then nodded without saying a word.

They both ran down the hill where Eve went, with Natalia following behind them at a slow pace. Once they got to the foot of the hill, Eve pointed to the crack in the wooden fence. Her heart lurched as her father rushed forward and punched it hard. The plank of wood cracked and fell to the ground. Eve pelted herself through the gap and left room for him, and they stopped, taking deep breaths.

There was no one there.

Her father took a few strides ahead and stopped, just staring as if knowing something would pop out. Eve's heart pounded as she saw the woman left no evidence of being there, and now no one would believe her.

"But, Daddy, she was here! She talked to me! Well, maybe not talked, but I could hear her saying things to me! Daddy?" It looked as if he wasn't listening. He dropped to his knees. Her mother, taking notice, rushed over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"America, I can't see anything."

"No, Bel, she has to be here! It might be my only chance!" he sniffed, leaving Eve confused.

Daddy's don't cry, do they? she wondered. Sure, they could be sad, but she never saw her daddy cry.

"I-I was cruel to her! We had so many fights, I hurt her! And she took care of me! And once I realized what I was doing, I," he choked a sob, "it was too late. I'm still trying so hard to make up for the things I've done, but it's not enough! Nothing could make up for the things I've done! I-I just wish...I could see her one last time. To say sorry for everything. I want to see nek again."

Eve blinked. She didn't know what that word meant, it didn't sound like English, Belarusian, or Russian. But the context was familiar, and the way he said the word, it almost sounded like the way Eve herself said-

 _Mom?_

Yes, it distinctly felt like that one. She didn't know how she knew, she just like it belonged there. And it made her see her father in a new light.

He didn't sound like an adult just then, he sounded weak and childish, more childish than usual. He just sounded like a crying child who wanted his mommy, just like what Eve had gone through a lot of times before. And now she understood.

There was a moment of silence, besides her father's sobbing. Eve took that time to step forward, and tapped on his shoulder. He met her eyes, obviously trying to force back the tears. She remembered what she had to say.

"She told me to tell you something. She was really sad about the fights or something, but she said she loved you a lot," she waited a few seconds before asking, "Are you gonna be alright, Daddy?"

He took a long sniff before looking down at her. He smiled lightly, trying to wipe away his tears. "I'm fine, honey. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's alright, I'm glad you're okay."

It took a few seconds before he picked her up and held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you, Eve. Thank you."

Eve beamed at him. She had made him proud, just like the woman said. He looked at Natalia before turning his heel to go back.

"Come on, let's go."

With her still in her father's arms, Eve looked back into the woods as they were going to go through the gap.

"I think she forgives you."

He paused before looking at her in interest. Eve gave him a smile, which he returned, and started walking again.

Looking back one more time, Eve wondered what prompted her to say that. It just came out all of a sudden-like. It felt like there were echoes in her head telling her to say it, and they sounded just so real. Funny, it was almost as if they were forming a familiar voice.

Or perhaps it was just the wind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for sticking through my first story! Review if you want, all criticism and flames accepted. Have a nice day


End file.
